schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony's a Blunt
Season 6 Episode 8 "Tony's a Blunt" Aj is telling Morgan and Duane how he saw Bri Salvado. And he gave her a hug, and she looked at him with the bitchy look, then he walked away, and Bri told him to come back and she gave him a long hug. Saying how he got taller. Duane said he doesn’t like her, Aj does not want to get with her. In psychology, Duane walks in, Chris is sitting on the counter near the window, Duane walks by him, and Chris said no offense. Duane told him that he didn’t hear what he said. Chris said hear comes the skinny annoying one, but he wasn’t talking about Duane, he was talking about Dylan. Tony said that Duane is really skinny. Duane had a box of gum, Tony held his hand out. Duane took a piece of gum out, place the box back in his pocket and acted like her was about to eat the gum until he gave it to tony. Yesterday Tony had one pice of gum left, and Duane held his hand out until he made tony give him at least haft. Then tony called him a asshole. Tony took the gum rapper, and peal the plastic off, and had put it in the white part of the paper and rolled it up like a joint. Duane laughed, Tony had placed it in his mouth acting like he was smoking, then Duane jokingly asked “are you gonna pass it”. Tony had past it to Duane and Duane held it in his two fingers pretending to smoke it, then past it back. Ms. Lorde is talking about the personality project, Tony whispers to Duane that all he’s into is atheistism and stonerism. Tony was telling Dylan and Duane how a giant maryjuana account followed his instagram, and he told them how was high trying to order pizza saying “ah hello…. Can I order a large….. What is it call…?” Dylan laughed. So Tony had took Duane’s glasses and put them on but he noticed that they were crooked and he said WFT. Duane said he had gotten into a fight with his friend. Tony had saw marks on Duane’s face. Tony whispered in Duane’s ear asking him if he ever wanted to smoke, Duane told him, no not really. Tony told Duane to text him…. Duane is kinda nervous about it. At the end of class, Tony puts on his hoodie that smells like a giant ash tray Because he’s a chain smoker In English, Paige was up to present her iota presentation, she changed a lot, for her dislikes, she said she hates rude and mean people. Duane kinda thought about how she was one of the biggest bitches in school, but, people change. Up next is Duane, he had got Conner to advance slides for him, as soon as he plugged up his iPad, all of Tyler’s texts came in… Duane is quickly dismissing them, some people was laugh, the opening begin with a video of the 2007 camp Garret talent show, when Duane was dancing with his group. The class really enjoyed the video, Duane said his name, birthday and sign, he talked about his interest… He talked about going to Atlanta, Florida and Costa Rica. Then he talked about his favorite movies, and another text message came in that said “I got this bro, I seriously got this” and people were laughing, Duane got distracted a little then continued on talking about kill Bill and Not Another teen movie. The class laugh when he said he saw these movie at such a young age and grew up to be a good boy. The class even laugh when he said he had a dislike of clowns,Duane feels like his presentation was awesome. At the end, Julia told Duane she liked it, and even Kyle. Duane changed slides for Conner. Next in math was the quiz, Duane thought that he was going to fail until it was easier then he thought, Alysa and Tom was out, but Tom came in late. In Art, Duane drew he 3 dimensional circle, while talking to Nate. In Guitar, Morgan was playing guitar while making cat noises, Duane is cracking up, Duane is seriously laughing so hard, Duane took a Snap chat video of it. Duane was even laughing when she was singing a “fuck her right in the pussy song”. Morgan showed Duane and Brian pictures of her boyfriends back scratches when they had sex, and there was a really big hickey too. Duane showed Tony and Chris the Morgan Video,mother were laughing. It’s time to watch survivor, Tony told Duane that he never texted him, he put his number in Duane’s iPad to text him, while watching survivor Tony kept asking Duane what was going to happen. Everyone hates Nadia the twin! Duane is texting Tyler and and Tony wanted to text him, Tony texted “Shut up cracka before I bust a cap in yo ass”. Duane couldn’t believe he had sent that. After class, Tony had put his arm around Duane trying to convince him to smoke weed with him and Robby…